Return to the Land of the Spirits
by tearsofbreaks
Summary: After 6 years Chihiro Ogino wish to returns to the spirit world. Will she be able to return? And if she did, what would she discover? betray? Battle? Another impossible adventure? **DISCONTINUED**
1. The Return

Disclamer: I own nothing...crying won't help though (sniff sniff)... nevertheless, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1: the return**

It has been years since Chihiro and her family stumbled through the gates of the spirit world. Not a day had passed without Chihiro hoping she could return to the spirit world to see everyone – Kamajii, Lin, Granny Zeniba, Boh, and Haku, especially Haku.

Chihiro found her new school bearable, but she never exactly fitted in. she would often be caught staring out of the window daydreaming. What she day dreamed about, no one knew, and she never told anyone. She has the talent in drawing and painting. Many people admire her for it. Dragons had always been her specialty. She would usually paint long Chinese dragons with shimmering white scales and bright emerald eyes.

She never made many friends because the other girls are jealous of her. At the age of sixteen, Chihiro had matured beautifully. Many boys were interested in her, but she blew them away.

Chihiro's only friend was Kasumi. It was strange how they had met. Apparently, Kasumi was also new to the school and arrived the same day she did. The two of them kept close company. Over time, Chihiro discovered that Kasumi had dreamt of the spirit world once 7 years ago – not much detail was said between them – and had no memory of before that. Chihiro wanted to tell Kasumi all about her own visit but she kept up her guards.

Chihiro felt as thought she doesn't belong in the human world, she told this to Kasumi one afternoon.

"Nonsense, of course you belong here, where do you thing you belong?" Kasumi said, afraid her friend had gone crazy. Chihiro had always been a little weird.

"Um…never mind." Muttered Chihiro,_ I belong in the spirit world, and I always will. _She thought._ I can't stand it any more, I am returning tonight._

"Chihiro? Earth to Chihiro. Where are you now?" Kasumi asked.

"In a daze." Chihiro replied smiling.

"Maybe I will talk to you tomorrow, you seems more distracted than usual." Kasumi said jumping up, "Go get some sleep. See ya!"

"Bye, Kasumi!"

At home, Chihiro planned her return to the spirit word. She packed a small bag with some of her most precious items – her stuff toy dragon, her painting of the house, pictures of her classmates (aka. Lots of Kasumi), chocolate, and a large can of caffeine – and another set of clothing just in case. She knew she probably won't come back again. Then she sat at her table and began to write:

**Dear Mum and Dad, **

**By the time you read this, I will most likely be gone. I haven't run away from home because you were terrible parents. I left because there is someone very precious to me, who I feel the need to return to. – I haven't gone mad – I love you. Don't worry I am in safe hands. Don't be sad even though I don't plan on returning. My best artwork of who I will be returning to is my gift to you. Remember me always. Love you.**

**You're Daughter, **

**Chihiro Ogino**

**PS. Tell Kasumi not to worry and I will always remember her. She is the best friend I had ever had. 3**

Chihiro sealed the letter and addressed it to her parents; she will place it on her desk. But for now, it will remain under her pillow. She smiled at her mirror and looked around her room once more, knowing this may be the last time she will take a good look at it. She looked at the paintings that surrounded the wall, the bed with sea-green covers, the old creaking desk, and the view out the window. Chihiro sighed and lay on her bed, waiting for night to fall.

When night returned, Chihiro place the letter on her desk, with her best painting underneath. It was a picture of her riding Haku in his dragon form. His human form was on the ground with Kamajii, Lin, Granny Zeniba, Boh, and the rest of the crew at the bathhouse. Chihiro sighed and walked out of her room. Quietly, she closed her front door. When the door was closed and locked, she began to run. It was half a kilometre from the entrance of the spirit world, but she was excited, she tried to enter the spirit world a few times when she was eleven, but failed, so she never tried again.

The wind swept her loose hair back – Granny's hair band was around her wrist. The run was exhilarating. By the time Chihiro reached the entrance or the spirit world, she was too tired to go on. But she knew she must keep on running. She ran across the green field, and across the bridge. Chihiro looked around, the lanterns where being lighted. She felt utterly exhausted. She swooned and fell down unconscious, unaware of the dragon that had been following her since he sensed her entered the spirit world turn into a young boy with bright emerald eyes. Carefully walking up to her, he carefully picked up Chihiro and carried her into the bathhouse.

* * *

What do you think will happen, the first encounter? SUSPENSE...is not in this story. ;)

Please comment! thanks for reading ;) 3


	2. Home Again

Disclaimer: I own nothing...nope nothing...welll...exept for a few new character that was introduced before, and will be introduced in the future...still nothing. oh well!

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****Home Again**

_It's so hot and dark, is this a dream, what in the world is mom doing?_

"Chihiro, are you awake? Chihiro, can you hear me?" a strangely familiar voice called out.

"Five more minutes." Chihiro mumbled.

She hears a chuckle. Wait, she heard that voice before, it is familiar, but she can't put the voice to the owner. Then to everything flooded back her. She was in the spirit world.** She was in the spirit world.**

She opened her eyes slowly and waited for her eyes to adjust to the bright room. Not three feet away from her face, was a pair of green emerald eyes. Chihiro blinked, and then blinked again. Slowly she sat up and looked at the liquid emerald eyes of the man she dreamed of seeing for six years.

"Haku? Haku, is that really you?" asked Chihiro uncertainty.

"Yes, it's really me." Haku replied gently. Chihiro sat up on the bed and cried in happiness. Haku wrapped his arm around Chihiro comfortingly, and slow stroked her long waist length hair.

It seems like forever, but eventually Chihiro stopped crying and looked around the room for the first time.

The room was similar to the bathhouse's guest rooms. There was a great Chinese dragon on painted all around the wall. The head was located beside the left side of the door, the body twisted around the walls of the room with the tail flowing around the door as the door frame. The tail ended below the head of the dragon. The front legs of the dragon are on the east wall while the hind legs were at the west wall. (The door is on the south wall.) The large window is on there was a window on the east wall. Above it, there was barely any room for the dragon, but it was there. There was a king sized bed below the belly of the dragon at on the north wall, and a fireplace on the west wall. Perched on the fireplace were the hind legs of the dragon. On the floor was a beautiful sky-blue carpet with silver edges.

As Chihiro examined the room, the head of the dragon caught her attention. She rises from the bed and slowly walked to the head of the dragon. After and few minutes of careful studying, she found the problem. It wasn't proportioned right. There also seems to be a lot of cover-ups, in other words, the artist kept trying to re-do the head. Chihiro retraced the head in the shape it should have been and sighed.

Turning back to look at Haku, she asked, "Who painted this? The body and the tail look fantastic, but the head… isn't proportioned right." Chihiro sighed again, "I could fix, but I'll need to remove the paint first and it would take a while."

"I painted it, and if you are willing to help me re-do the head, I could always erase it for you." Haku smugly claimed.

"How?"

"How what?"

"How can you erase the head?" Chihiro sighed exasperated. "Even though erasing the head won't do the picture any good." She mumbled to herself.

"Oh, that, magic. I got my powers back." Haku explained grinning wolfishly, "And is erasing the head that bad?"

"Of course, the size of the head is pretty good actually, and if you erase it I won't be able to get it right."

"Oh? The great Chihiro won't be able to get it right?" Haku joked. Chihiro playfully punched him in the shoulder and growled.

"Is it possible for you to just get rid of _all_ of the paint?" asked Chihiro curiously.

"Hmm. I never tried. Would you like me to do it now?"

"No, not now. Right now I want you to tell me what happened when I was away. How is everyone? Where is Yubaba? How have you been? What have you been up to? Where is Rin? Where am I right now?" questioned Chihiro.

"Slow down; one at a time. Starting with Yubaba, she thought the bathhouse is too much of a bother so she gave the whole thing to me. I immediately gave back the all the staffs their name of course, and told them they are free to leave if they wish, but most of them preferred to stay. I am also giving them wages now. Everyone is happy. Rin went on a tour around the spirit world the second I said they were free to go. She came back a year ago very annoyed claiming the bathhouse is still the best place for her. She is presently the head of the cleaning staff." Replied Haku eagerly. "Yubaba is living with Bou at Zeniba's house. And I think that's everything."

"Yubaba is living under her sister's roof and Zeniba isn't complaining?" asked Chihiro shocked.

"They made up and signed a contract to keep peace. I have copies of the contract with me just in case." replied Haku.

"Where are we right now? I don't remember this room in the bathhouse before." Chihiro curiously looked around again as she suddenly realised that she hadn't looked out the window yet.

Outside was a beautiful view. It was twilight, and you could see as far as the river. The sun radiated exquisite colours on the river below and the clouds above.

"We are presently on the highest level of the bathhouse, my room." Haku answered. He had silently walked up behind Chihiro.

"It's good to be home again." Chihiro sighed before falling into a peaceful slumber in relief while watching the view. Haku's arms came around Chihiro right before she fell.

"Poor Chihiro; what have you been doing? It's all right now, you returned home." whispered Haku burying his face into her hair. He sighed. _How can he break the news to the innocent Chihiro_; after a moment carried Chihiro back into bed.

* * *

So what is the secret news? how will chihiro react? who knows. anyway, thanks for reading, and please review good or bad, I'll take it all. ;)


	3. And It Starts Part I

**Disclaimer:**

**Chapter 3: And It Starts (Part I)**

After peacefully tucking Chihiro into the bed, Haku continued his way to the entrance of the bathhouse, all the while thinking about what to do. Eventually, he became nauseated and stumbled on the stair. Feeling it would not be safe to walk with so many thoughts running around his head, he stopped and sat down on the bottom step to calm down. Everything was in conflict in his mind. He had planned to forget about Chihiro, but that definitely didn't work well. And now, she is back.

A week before Chihiro had arrived, he made a deal with the local female air spirit. The deal had many difficulties, but to simplify it, it just means that he would act as her mate for a month in exchange for seven desires to be granted. Originally, she had offered a life time of servitude, but Haku had rejected it for he knows what it is like to be bound in servitude.

If Haku had known ahead of time that Chihiro was returning for good, he wouldn't have agreed. Then again, he might. His feeling and ties to Chihiro was too strong for a spirit-human relationship. He didn't even recognize his feeling toward her until she arrived. He known his feeling for her grew from just gratitude and friendship, but he didn't know just _what_ it grew into. How was it possible that he would have known ahead of time that she would no longer be the skinny clumsy child to a drop-dead gorgeous wonder?

They haven't seen each other for six years, all his fault – Chihiro would probably yell at him for it later. Nothing would have been guaranteed. She is talented and could stand as his mate despite the barrier of being a human. Because of her lack of spiritual abilities, her physical abilities as a human were honed to perfection: she was confident with a brilliant mind, she is smart and wise, and she has the logical ability and determination of a god. No one can contradict her as to being his mate even if he is considered as one of the gods in the realm. He _is_ after all in control of all dragons in the place of a leader. The dragons itself is one of the highest respected species for their power and other abilities.

Little did he know, Chihiro would think differently.

* * *

I'm not the type to write a lot a extra notes here, but sorry it is so short and

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. And It Starts Part II

Disclaimer: Do i really need to say anything? This chapter sets disclaimer for all future chapter of this story. I won't write it again.

Here is the next bit of the original chapter 3. it was all supposed to be one chapter, but i got lazy of typing. it took me several thousands of months, but here you are... hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 4: And It Starts (Part II)**

Little did he know, Chihiro would think differently. Chihiro knows Haku to be more than just a friend, but the specifics remain unknown to her. She thought it would be unwise to stand by him for she was only a lowly human. Although she just came to the spirit world for the second time, she knew much about it already; some she had learnt during her last visit, others was discovered through research in the human world (yes, they still have accurate information about the spirit world – Chihiro wasn't the first to go there and come back). All this knowledge just ended up making Chihiro feel smaller. Spirits have such great power and influences over the human world, how can she possibly compare?

While Haku was having his little debate, Chihiro was struggling with a hideous nightmare. Chihiro is dreaming. Although still unknown to her, her dreams is reality; whether it had happened, will happen, or is happening. However, this dream is different. Someone is influencing it. Someone is giving a warning. Chihiro stands near the entrance of the spirit world. Green grass, still covered with the early dew drops from to cool spring night, stretch miles into the distance in every direction.

"Don't leave me," cried Chihiro, arms stretched out. A moment ago, she was dreaming of reuniting with Haku, examining the dragon painted on the wall of a room with a balcony, and talking of all that she had missed over the passed years (she thought chapter 2 was just a dream). This was everything fell into darkness. She is on her knees crying and begging at Haku's fading image. Looking up to his face, the sad smile that was almost pity began to disintegrate and slowly transforming into a spiteful smirk. He laughed as he retreated and walked into the arms of another fair maiden. Her skin was so pale, it almost has a tint of blue, and she had light blue hair tinted with streaks of gold. The girl was around her age, and was laughing. Her laughter transformed into a gripping vine spiraling around her and tightening around the fallen Chihiro, suffocating her. Chihiro begged and wept, but it is no good.

"Haku, help me!" cried Chihiro, breathless and almost completely silent. As far as Haku was, he seemed to have heard her. His smirk fading and an utmost shocked expression appeared before he altogether disappeared. At that moment, the blue-haired girl left Haku's side vanished, turning into a blue smoke rising up into the sky.

The vines around Haku thinned until it too disappeared, leaving the tearstained Chihiro in to total mess of tears, mud, and blood.

Suddenly, a loud voice vibrated in Chihiro's head.

_As if you could ever stand alongside the gods of these worlds; leave this place, you lowly human and never return. He is mine, as I am his. This is not your world. You know belong here and never will be. Leave and I will forgive you, stay, and face hardship and death._

"No! HAKU!" Screamed Chihiro.

And she woke. For the first time in the last six years, she woke up crying. Despite all that had happened in the human world, all of the heart ache, she never cried in her sleep. But now, she woke with more than just a tear streaked face. She woke with knowledge of something far, far beyond her current lifespan and her studied knowledge of the spirit world. She is immortal like all other spirits.

* * *

so, what do you think.

PLEASE REVIEW

I have about 2 more chapters ready to go, but i'm afraid you'll have to wait until the next time i feel like typing.! My early appologies to everyone. SORRY!


End file.
